Naruto the Monster
by TwinmelodiesofPain
Summary: During one of his famous beatings, Naruto finally acknowledges the fact that nobody likes him, and his brain releases a special kind of chakra that awakens his special Bijuu-given Kekkei Genkai. His personality changes into something more realistic as his power is born. His heart's hate and rage grow, and having nothing to clear it of them, he begins his path of Global Destruction.


******Chapter 1**

"_**For the love of whatever God it is you believe in, kit, just give it up! What the hell do you hope to accomplish?" **_The ancient demonic fox asked the blond as a fist crashed against his cheek, making him spit out blood and teeth, and creating a sick _thwack._

"_No...never...you'll never convince me to join up with you, you damned fox. No matter what!_ He responded right before a baseball bat crushed his left ribs, making him cry out in pain and vomit more blood. A deep sigh was heard in the back of his mind.

"_**Kit, I don't even care whether you let me escape this seal or not anymore. It's just getting really pathetic to watch these people beat you to a messy pulp every day while you do nothing about it. My powers make it so no injuries are ever-lasting, but still, you still feel the pain and humilliation, don't you?"**_

"_I don't care! It's just not fair to use your powers to fight them! They're civilians! They'd never even have a chance at fighting back! Besides, why would you care?"_

_SMACK!_

A lead pipe struck his left cheek, breaking his cheekbone and dislocating his jaw. If he wasn't tied to a chair, he would have been on the ground by then.

"_**Not fair? Oh, so, is it fair that they have beaten the ever-living crap out of you every day these last eight years? You're ten years old now, don't you think you've had enough?"**_

"FOX PIECE OF SHIT, DIE ALREADY!" An old woman screamed as she smacked his head with her cane.

"_Again, why do you care?"_ He asked the fox as the smack-down was laid on him. The Kyuubi honestly sighed.

"_**You are the host of the most powerful and feared demon in the world. It is your right to have people cater to your every need. It is your right to make every source of pain and annoyance explode with a snap of your fingers. That is what fucking pisses me off! You have power that people can't even imagine, and yet you do NOTHING!"**_

The only ninja that was in the crowd approached, temporarily halting the beating. He readied himself, performing various hand seals. Naruto knew what was coming.

"_**STOP BEING A BITCH AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! DO IT!"**_

"_SHUT UP YOU DAMNED FOX!"_

"_**DO IT NOW!"**_

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as his eyes' pupils became a dull grey, and the surrounding became black, with purple outlines.

The incoming flares of fire from the Katon: Housenka didn't get a chance to proceed and crash into the boy as one gigantic wall of water rose from the ground to stop them in their tracks.

As soon as they were extinct, a gale of powerful wind forced the water to all sides, covering the screaming villagers in the liquid, as a spark came from the boy's hands.

The spark grew, and soon, it was a storm spreading through the water and frying pretty much every civilian in the area.

The only ones that survived was the ninja and one pink-haired woman. Both held kunai, and both were ready to kill him as they made a wild dash.

They were nearing him rather quickly, but sharp pain kept them from going any further.

One glance down revealed that two spikes made of earth itself had risen from the ground and impaled both of them.

Several gurgles and vomits of blood came from the duo as they understood that no matter what, they would not be leaving that place alive. Their death would be slow and painful, and there was nothing they could do about it.

The ninja rose his head to see Naruto open his mouth and taking a deep breath, immediately understanding what was going to happen as the temperature rose.

"NO, PLEASE, NOO-!" He squealed, calling for the attention of the pink-haired woman who looked up to see the blond spit out a torrent of fire that hit both of them like a sea of lava.

It was so hot, even their vocal cords melted and snapped apart, barely allowing for the screams to make themselves heard. They could feel their very cells being liquified as the torrent of fire continued.

It was only after their bones were visible that the flames were cut off.

Naruto had no regret in his face as he approached the ninja's molten face and literally punched his head off. Kyuubi was right. He had had enough.

"_**I'm surprised, kit, I didn't think you would actually do it."**_

"You were right. Enough is enough. From now on, there's no more Mister Nice Guy. I will annihilate anyone who so much as looks at me the wrong way, and I will raze the lands of whomever I feel deserves it. I don't know what gave me the power over all five elements, but it doesn't matter anymore." He declared out loud. It didn't matter who heard him either. He'd put them down to the ground and destroy them if they had a problem with it.

He felt power emanating from him, and suddenly, five balls of the size of oranges appeared hovering in front of him. One composed of raging fire, another of swirling water, another of crackling electricity, another of revolving wind and a last one of condensed earth.

They began spinning around him while shrinking, becoming just a little smaller than marbles.

Suddenly, they all "struck" as two of them, the Raiton and Fuuton went and enlodged themselves under his lower lip, like snake-bite piercings. Two more, the Suiton and Katon ones went to his eyebrows, one on each.

Finally, the last one, the earth one, got stuck right in the middle of his forehead, effectively locking themselfs in place.

The process didn't hurt, and Naruto felt comfortable with it, though curious. It felt as if each of those orbs were small deposits of chakra. Special chakra for each of them.

He caught a shadow leaping away on the corner of his eye and immediately identified it as the ANBU that was in charge of always tailing him, Inu, going away to report to the Hokage.

Until then, he could have his fun.

On went ten minutes of absolute chaos. So many of the people who had tormented the boy for years had met their maker that day. Or night, whichever you'd like to call it.

The boy had the preference of channelling the chakra through his orbs in order to mix Fuuton and Katon or Raiton and Suiton while cornering the prey with Doton. The looks on their faces were always priceless.

At each painful death, each agonizing kill, he felt fueled. He felt...satisfied. As if justice was being made. He was merely paying back all of the pain that had been dealt to him.

However, it wouldn't last long. As soon as he was finishing off the market director who would whip him any chance he had, a certain someone appeared.

This certain someone was quite old, but still retained many of his god-like skills. He wore a special black helmet that he kept under his black and red hat, and a black full-body suit, with shin and forearm guards.

This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the strongest Hokage of all time. Also known as "God of Shinobi", and also the most powerful Kage of the present days.

"Naruto, what have you done?" He asked, looking at the blond who turned his head to face him as an explosion of electricity sent the market director flying into a wall, effectively killing him as the crash buried him under a pile of rubble.

"What does it look like? I'm doing what you should have done years ago. You should thank me, old man. I'm cleaning up this sorry excuse for a village." Naruto explained as the orbs that were stuck on his face as piercings shone, showing they were ready for another assault.

Sarutobi was about to say something when he noticed the boy's bruises. _Another beat-down, huh? _

"Hokage-sama, his chakra is red." Inu informed. Sarutobi immediately knew what that meant.

"Listen, Naruto. I can forgive you for what you've done so far, since they were the first to harm you, but if you go on, we'll be forced to take you down! And that's something I do not want to do!" The old man told him, receiving a chuckle as response.

"Ok, old man, I'll stop. If you give me one good reason to do so." Naruto declared, piercing right through the Hokage with his, now grey, pupils.

Sarutobi had to admit. It was a hard task. In his eyes, Naruto had every right to do what he was doing, but it was still wrong to go on a mass genocide!

There was only one thing, he concluded, that could make the boy stop.

"Do you think _she_ would have wanted this?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his heart torn itself apart inside him. How dare he mention _her_?

"_**Kill him, kit. Kill him! Kill anyone who hurts US!"**_

**…...**

**Flashback**

**Four Years Before**

"DIE, DEMON FOX!"

"WE'LL FINISH THE YONDAIME'S WORK!"

_October, 10th, my sixth birthday..._

_SMACK_

_Happy birthday to me..._

_CRACK_

_Happy birthday to me..._

"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE AGAIN!"

_CRUNCH_

_Happy birthday, Dear Naruto..._

_Hiss..._

_Happy birthday to me..._

_BOOM_

His small frame was sent flying into a wall as the exploding tag was activated. He couldn't count how many parts of his body were broken, and how many were burnt, but he was pretty sure he didn't need to. All hurt the same.

The villagers were euphoric. No one to stop them from doing what they were doing and a self-restorating punching bag all to themselves. Six hours had passed since it started, and yet, the civilians gave no signs of stopping any time soon.

Naruto wasn't even trying to get up. The villagers took care of that for him, pulling him up by the hair before knocking him down yet again.

He was about to take a baseball bat to the head when a kunai got stuck in the ground in front of the man who was about to do it.

They all turned their faces to see a small, cute bun-haired girl looking at the adults with a judging look.

"Stop! Don't you see you're hurting him! He didn't do anything to you!" She yelled at them, immediately jumping in front of the blond boy.

Naruto wanted to tell her to go away and not get involved, but his vocal cords had been pierced by a kunai a mere quarter of an hour before.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about this kid! Get away from here before you get yourself hurt!" The man told her, pushing her away and walking towards Naruto.

However, he had to throw himself on the ground to avoid the barrage of five kunai that flew through where he was. The girl was determined to save Naruto. The kunai she held on each hand were proof of it.

"No..." Naruto managed to mutter as the man got up to his feet, rage emanating from him.

The girl threw another kunai at him, kunai that he dodged before he spun and swung his baseball bat at her.

She blocked it with the kunai, but she didn't have the strength to keep the blow there, which meant she went flying away, crashing into a wall.

She coughed out blood, but still got to her feet, ready to fight.

Again, the man was too fast as he grabbed her hair and yanked it, making her cry out in pain as he dragged her over to a dumpster nearby, smashing her head on it.

She didn't cry out as she was nearly unconscious, and the man got ready for the final blow.

He stuck her head between the dumpster's top "door" and the dumpster itself, readying his bat.

Naruto screamed and screamed and shouted and yelled at the top of his lungs, causing further damage to his vocal cords as the man swung the bat backwards, gained velocity and viciously brought the blunt weapon back down to the steel that was the dumpster's top, and, subsequently to the girl's head.

Her body spasmed a couple of times as she fell down to the ground, trickles of blood falling from the top of her head, and her eyes closed as if she was in deep sleep.

The man realized what he had just done and ran away, accompanied by the rest of the crowd, leaving the two children alone.

Naruto slowly neared her unconscious body, tears falling down from his eyes. He oh-so-religiously took her in his frail arms and began his journey.

…**...**

**Flashback End**

He had taken her to the hospital that day, where he found out she was in a deep coma.

Every day for the next four years he went to visit her, carrying high hopes that she would wake up.

The doctors said that the damage done to her head had been completely healed, and that now, all they had to do was to wait.

"_It was all my fault. I was too weak. Too helpless..Too frail..." _He recriminated himself as his orbs stopped shining and he fell to his knees.

Kyuubi was silent, for she too felt her host's pain.

Sarutobi took the boy by his hand and led him away.

…**...**

**Later, Council Meeting Room**

"NO! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! THE BOY MUST DIE FOR THE CRIMES HE COMMITTED TODAY!" Shouted the head of the Civilian Council. His name was Satoshi, Naruto thought. He was an asshole.

"If so, we have to punish everyone for the crimes they've committed against Naruto himself these past eight years. Are you willing to take that kind of heat, Satoshi?" The Hokage replied, immediately shutting up the man.

The Shinobi council was there as well, though these people were not so hateful against the blond boy.

It was composed of the Clan Leaders, so it was quite predictable what every single one was doing. Chouza was having fun eating a pack of chips, not even dignifying the idiotic subject with attention. Shikaku was sleeping, following his friend's example of not giving a single copulation. Inoichi was looking at the Civilian Council members with the "Are you fucking kidding me?" face.

Hyuuga Hiashi was wearing his impassive face as always, but deep inside, he was using his Byakugan to satisfy his fantasies of imagining himself killing the civilians.

Aburame Shibi was also there, silently counting the inumerous ways of creeping out the civilians with his bugs as a way to distract himself from considering murder.

And last, but certainly not least, Inuzuka Tsume was there, the whole time growling at the Civilian Council, the Hokage's presence being the only thing that held her back from shredding them all up into pieces.

Uzumaki Naruto was there himself, though he was sitting on a chair by the Hokage's side, his feet on the table and his arms behind his head, completely relaxed, thinking of problems that actually deserved attention.

"I again apologize to the Shinobi Council as I have so many times for wasting precious moments of your life that you will never get back with such a stupid subject. You are all dismissed."

The members of the Shinobi Council all bowed and left in a hurry, probably rushing to their Clan's dojo in order to steer clear from the criminal path.

Sarutobi sighed and nodded for Naruto to follow him as he left the room. _ I'm getting too old for this shit._

They walked to the Hokage Office, where the old man took his hat off and prepared his pipe.

"So, old-man, you said you could explain whatever the hell this is?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the orbs on his face. They were still shining.

"What I'm about to tell you, Naruto, is an ultimate secret. It must not leave this room, understood?" He asked, receiving a nod in return.

"You do know what Bijuu are, right? I'd guess the ninja who have attacked you so far were kind enough to tell you why?"

Another nod was his only response.

"Well, aside from their physical differences and enormous ammounts of chakra, Bijuu have one other quality."

"_**That's right, how could I have forgotten?"**_** Kyuubi muttered in Naruto's head.**

**"Every Bijuu has a specific and unique ability, which their Jinchuuriki also receives when they are sealed. The Ichibi gives its owner the ability to manipulate sand, while the Sanbi gives its host the ability to create coral at will, for example. Every single one have a specific quality. Kyuubi also happens to have one."**

**"Which is it?" Was Naruto's only answer. It was odd to see the blond this focused**

**"As the most powerful of Bijuu, the Kyuubi influences all of the Elements in existance, including more than the five basic ones. Whatever element it comes in contact with, it can use as if it was its own, with as high skill as if it had been born with a strong affinity to it. I'm guessing the Kyuubi passed it down to you. I don't know what those orbs are, but I'd guess each hold a different affinity, as your single heart would not be enough to hold all five at a time."**

**Naruto reflected on this. Power over every single element in existance. This was...great. It was wonderful! Nobody would be able to lay a finger on him or any that he loved anymore.**

**"Thanks old-man, I have to go now. Have someone to visit."**

**The Hokage simply stared at the boy as he left the room. Power changed people. It always did. How much would it change Naruto?**

**"__****Kit-"**

**"_My name's Naruto, you know?"_**

**"__****Fine. Naruto, there's something that the Hokage didn't know. Those orbs, they multiply as you become proficient in elements. For example, if you use Katon a lot, you are bound to have that orb grow and split into two. And then four, and then...well, I think you get the idea."**

**"_..."_**

**He did not reply.**

**…****...**

******Later, in the Hospital**

**Naruto replaced the bouquet of flowers on the nightstand by the bed where Wakizashi Tenten layed in her deep sleep.**

**He was the only visit she ever got, excepting her father, who went whenever he could, though that was rare. After all, he had to work from sunrise to sunset to pay for the medical expenses.**

**The two of them had met, and even though the blacksmith made it clear he did not blame Naruto, and that even if he did, he had more than made up for it, the blond just couldn't help but feel guilty.**

**She was one of the only two people that had ever stood up for him in his life, and she had ended up in a hospital bed for four years because of that.**

**All because of that fucking bastard with the baseball bat. Everything would be alright, though, as Naruto still remembered his face, and knew exactly where he lived.**

**He was about to turn around and leave to search for his victim, when a moan made him stop.**

**Naruto looked at Tenten's beautiful face, wondering. ****_Was that her?_**

**Another moan.**

**"Holy shit!" He swore as he ran for her. It was a moan of pain, yes, but it was the only sound she had produced in so long! Was this a sign?**

**He kneeled by her bed, taking hold of her left hand and kissing it.**

**"What the?" He muttered to himself as the girl stood quiet for a while.**

**Her eyes sprung open, and a jolt of electricity ran through his right arm and he jumped away, barely managing to get out through the window in time.**

**What was he thinking, getting so close? He couldn't do that! Last time that happened, she was thrown into a coma.**

**He looked at his still jolting right palm to see another orb hovering over it. This one was steel-gray. ******

**Naruto had absolutely no idea what was happening as he looked at a closed window. Every single orb had multiplied, and now, he had at least two of each on his face. But of one thing he was sure.**

**He was becoming a monster, and was to not let anyone he loved to get close to him.**

**_After all, what are ninja with emotions?_**

******End Chapter 1**


End file.
